James Potter's Personal Private JOURNAL
by Little-Harlequin
Summary: James is forced to keep a journal during his 6th year and he isn't very happy about it. But he may find it'll come in handy when he starts having feelings for 5th year Lily Evans. Companion to Lily Evans Personal Private Diary. Read and Review. AU
1. Chapter 1

August 31st

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

**A/N: Companion to Lily Evans Personal Private Diary. Dedicated to Dobbledore-97, who gave me the idea.**

**August 31****st**

Hello. Right now I loathe and despise you with a passion but maybe that will fade away.

Maybe.

Why do I loathe and despise you? Because you're a homework assignment that's going to last the entire year. Every 6th year is required to write at least a thousand words a week.

Were we given a reason why? No.

It's not even for a particular class! The heads off the class are just going to do some charm each month so that it shows how many word were written. They aren't going to read it because then they think it'll encourage us to write more.

And it says _Diary_ on the front. Diary sounds so…ten year old girl.

Tomorrow I'm going back to Hogwarts and hopefully will find out this was all just a big joke.

**September 1****st**

I'm bored stiff and my parents say that we can't leave yet so I figured if I wrote a thousand words quickly I'd have more time for quidditch.

Only know I can't think of anything to say. Dang it.

**September 1****st**** -later**

Mooney told us we should all write in our journals before going to bed. I think Mooney and I are the only one's actually doing it. Padfoot is already snoring and Wormtail is probably just drawing pictures.

Anyhow this was actually a rather eventful day.

So once I got to the train I said by to mum and dad (mum was blubbering as usual), put my stuff away and said hi to some people and all that stuff.

Then I had to go and find the other Marauders. Mooney and Wormtail were sitting with the fifth year Gryffindor girls.

As soon as I opened the door I was attacked by Tanya Miller. She practically tackled me to the floor.

One of the other girls was Cassie Shields. I think Mooney's got a thing for her; he was staring at her half the ride.

Then there's Lisa O'Donnell. She's nice. Pretty too. Not much else to say about her.

I knew Mandy Kishi because she's on the quidditch team. She's another chaser and she's pretty cool.

Last was Lily Evans. Last year she hexed Regulus Black into impersonating a chicken so I greatly admire her pranking abilities. Besides that I had never really heard of her.

Well, I've heard Regulus moan and complain to Sirius about some 'muggle-born' red-head that's always 'annoying' him. Now I'm assuming it's her.

It's weird I've never noticed her. She's real pretty. Has red hair and these really cool green eyes. Their like my mum's emerald earrings.

Woah, I just wrote… hang on a second; forty something words about Evans. You'd think I _liked_ her or something. I don't like her; I just thought she was pretty.

Evans totally flipped out at Wormtail. Last year he told us this story about the girl who tutored him (I didn't know it was Evans) she had bit her hand while practicing kissing.

Padfoot relived the story and Evans freaked and hexed Wormtail. It was just a simple counter-curse away but Wormtail wants revenge so tomorrow we're going to slip something in her drink.

I'm going to bed.

**September 2****nd**

Padfoot asked me why I'm bothering writing in this. I told him that if I get good grades then I'll have a better chance to be quidditch captain next year. Padfoot said that's retarded and that I'll make captain anyway so why am I bothering to a girl assignment like this.

But I'm not offended. He's in a bad mood because we had a run-in with his cousins and Narcissa took away fifty points from Gryffindor.

Why Dumbledore would make that bitch Head Girl I'll never know.

Everything went according to plan concerning Lily Evans. We slipped this powder into her drink that will make her grow scales.

To slip it into her drink we went to her part of the table and pretended to be all buddy-buddy with her. We then bombarded her with stupid questions that came so fast she couldn't answer any of them and was so distracted Padfoot could slip the powder in her pumpkin juice without her noticing.

Actually she did answer one of the questions. I asked if she had a boyfriend (not that I care) and she said no. It's strange, you'd think someone as pretty as her would have guys panting after her everywhere.

While Padfoot put the powder in I put my arm around her shoulders to try to distract her even more. I kinda wanted to touch her hair. Does that make me sound like a pervert? I'm not! It was just a…distraction.

Well, anyway. It worked because after dinner Evans hunted us down and threatened to curse us.

HA! After we politely pointed out the odds were _slightly_ in I think she was going to back down.

Sadly however we didn't get the pleasure of hearing her surrender because Narcissa and Bellatrix had to show their ugly heads. Andromeda was with them too but unlike her sisters she's cool.

Padfoot insulted them a little too far apparently because Narcissa took away fifty points from Gryffindor.

Hate her.

Anyway I invited Evans to walk back to the commons with us and now she's safely out of Slytherins way (Narcissa and Bellatrix hadn't noticed us right away and seemed to be planning on hexing her, I left that part out) and so are we.

I need to do homework. Chow.

by the way, if I'm ever quoting a Slytherin, which I might, when their words are in marks that means I'm _editing_ their filthy language. And now I leave you, homework is calling.

**September 3****rd**

Just writing quickly to let you know that I have now made you manlier. I have charmed the front so that know it's scarlet with the gold lion and it says James Potter's JOURNAL. Now you're not some sissy diary.

And I decided to write a delayed warning if anyone ever reads this.

KEEP YOU BLOODY NOSE OUT OF THIS UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU LOOK EVEN WORSE THAN SNIVELLUS!

**A/N: Wow, this was actually pretty fun to write. I liked writing things from James's POV. I couldn't really see James keeping a journal on his own so I decided to make this an assignment all the 6****th**** years had to do. These chapters will be a lot shorter than Lily's but James will gradually write more later.**

_**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!**_** THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

**September 5****th**

We had a quidditch meeting today. Not a practice a meeting. That means we sat around and listened to Ed Fitzgerald go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on about what a great team we are, but that he still might kick us all off after the try outs.

Hey, look at how many word I just killed off! This homework assignment is easier than I thought.

Back to Ed. He's keeper and I used to think he was a pretty good guy last year. But now it seems being captain has gone to his head, which happens more often than it should. Padfoot and I called big-headed-captain-syndrome. Not a very unique name but still self explanatory.

To be honest I thought Jason was going to get it. Jason and Ed are in the same year (7th) and been on the team the same number of years. I guess Jason didn't get it because he gets us too many penalties.

To get rid off more words I will tell you about are team right now and my comments.

Ed Fitzgerald/keeper- can block the goals quite well usually

Jason Stiller/chaser- he's really good but lets his anger get the best of him sometimes

Mandy Kishi/chaser- she's really fast on her broom. She's also Lily Evans friends; just a little info I though I'd put in

ME!/chaser- I won't want to brag or anything but I've been told I'm good. I'm also reserve seeker.

Sirius Black/beater- has the best aim I've ever seen. Sometimes I wonder if he only joined the team so he could hit bludgers at Bellatrix.

Tabatha Luker/beater- you don't see many girl beaters but she can hit hard.

We don't have a seeker yet. When I tried out in 2nd year (there's a stupid rule about no 1st years) I tried out for both chaser and seeker.

I made both.

Back then I didn't know which one to choose but in the end I decided I'd be a chaser since they seem to get more action. But I still enjoy seeking.

**September 16****th**

When my parents and I were in France at the beach I had time to think over my life and you know what I thought, maybe Snape wasn't so bad. Maybe Snape was really actually a good person and I was so blinded by my prejudice towards Slytherins I never got to know him. Maybe he was an okay guy and I need to give him a chance.

I think I suffer from memory loss.

Today I had my first _official_ run in with him. I was walking down the stairs, talking to Mooney minding my own business, when suddenly my glasses are flashing different colors and I was blinded! I ended up yelling and falling down three flights of stairs before I finally rolled to a stop.

By then my glasses seemed to be back to normal (despite the fact they were broke AGAIN) and the first thing I saw when I looked up? A pair of very pretty green eyes. I fell at the feet of Lily Evans.

I shouldn't care. I mean I think she's nice and of course she's really pretty but I don't fancy her.

Mandy was with her and she was the one that helped me up. Mooney didn't even ask how I was, his attention was all on Cassie Shield. Stupid block.

It was then I heard the laughter. I looked up and saw Snape, Lestrange, and Avery laughing their stupid heads off.

Then Avery called, "Good one Snape!"

Now I see what an idiot I was back in France. I think I had been getting too much sun. So anyway now I need to plot an evil revenge against those Slytherins, particularly Snape. My re-crowned archenemy. Even though he was never really de-crowned, I just felt like saying he was my archenemy.

Mooney and Wormtail say that even though they fully support getting revenge on the Slytherins, they have to admit I did look hilarious falling down the stairs.

Stupid supposed friends.

**September 18****th**

I just realized how very much I've been neglecting this assignment so I will now complain to you because the Marauders and everyone else is sick of me.

Potions has never exactly been my favorite class. I think that's because Snape always manages to do better at it than Padfoot, Mooney, and I (sorry Wormtail but you've always been horrible at it).

But now I'm convinced Slughorn has gone off his rocker. This was a week ago when we first heard this shocking news…we had a seating chart.

Slughorn fed us a lot of crap about 'relations between houses' and 'see this as a chance to get to know one another' before he stuck two Slytherins on a table and two Gryffindors.

At first my table was bearable. Tamara Robbins was the other Gryffindor; she's a little to giggly for my taste but she's okay. The Slytherins were Heather Winston and Andrew Warrington. I don't know too much about Heather except that she's a Bellatrix follower so probably evil. Warrington's an idiot, that's all there is to say.

So at first it was okay, Tamara and I talked and Winston and Warrington talked. We didn't argue or anything, just made the potion like we were supposed to.

But today the crisis came.

Slughorn decided that the room wasn't 'balanced' enough or something. So now guess who's on my table.

Bloody Severus Snape!

Does the old man remember _nothing_ of the history of; ruining potions, hexing each other, shouting insults across the room, and the destroying of homework between me and Snivillus?

This sucks arse.

**October 10th**

I've got bloody detention because of Snape!

Today in potions I'd just barely finished so I took out my Muggle Studies essay that was due today.

"Barely finished Potter," Snape drawled.

"Bugger off Snape."

Snape had finished first in the class as usual. And he just loves shoving it in my face.

"What are you working on Potter?"

"Muggle Studies stuff, not that I'd expect a _Slytherin_ to take that class."

Seriously, I wasn't even mean to him! But then the next thing I know I'm all happy because I'd barely finished. Then I look up and all the words are all messed up or something!

The word Muggle became Gumgle, Electricity ietleiytecr, and outlet, eolutt. Stuff like that.

ARGH!

I didn't want to make a scene (snickers) so I slipped one of the firecrackers, that I conveniently carry around with me, into his perfect potion.

It wasn't very pretty. Snickers again.

Unfortunately Slughorn didn't have any doubt about who did it and has landed me in detention. But he didn't even investigate properly! I wonder if I could sue….

No, that would probably be a bad idea, besides, whats another detention.

Padfoot's also gonna be there.

Slughorn actually put him on the same table as _Bellatrix._ That's an even bigger no-no then me and Snape. Anyway, they had a shouting match and both used some pretty foul language to say the least. So they will both be joining me in detention.

**Later**

Update on detention: Lily Evans will be there.

Apparently Regulus Black and she got into a duel outside of potions. I don't have all of the details but Lisa O'Donnell and Bellatrix will be there as well so I'm assuming they had something to do with the duel.

This news shouldn't make me as happy as it does. I'm starting to wonder if I really do kinda like her.

I guess I'll find out.

But detention could be nasty concerning the Blacks. Sirius and Bellatrix have this ongoing war about who can influence Regulus the most. Last Sirius told me, he was winning but Bellatrix had doubled her efforts.

Should be and interesting detention.

**A/N: This was a weird chapter, but I had to fill it out somehow. It's kinda fun writing in James's pov. **

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**t.a.T.u Crazi- I like the idea about it never running out of pages ;)**

**Shetlandlace- I'm glad you like it! **

**Cherrykisses21- Yeah! Someone who likes Lily Evans Personal Private Diary likes this one too. Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Thank you for reading and REVIEW!**


	3. my detention

August 31st

**October 11****th**

Detention was awesome, great, wonderful, marvelous!

All right if anyone ever read that (which if they did I'd make sure they had a broken nose by morning) they'd probably think I was as psychotic as Bellatrix.

Anyhow I can get rid of more words _and_ tell you about my spectacular detention. So here it goes.

The Marauders were just hanging around before, planning some prank to do. Then Padfoot and I had to leave for, what then, seemed like just another detention. Nothing out of the ordinary right?

Wrong!

We ran into Lisa O'Donnell and….-insert drum roll here-…Lily Evans!

But as we were walking down she sort of hung back and Lisa was talking to me so I couldn't really talk to her then. Once we got to the door there was actually a note saying Slughorn would be late. Late to his own detention!

Regulus and Bellatrix came up and after reading the note stood across the hall. There was sort of an awkward silence but I didn't really notice, I was just staring at the door.

Finally someone spoke.

"So… Potter, Bla-, Sirius. What are you guys in for," Lily asked.

I smiled, "Let's say revenge is _bitter_ sweet."

"Meaning what exactly?"

I told her about Snape and then she turned to Padfoot, "And what about you."

Sirius glared across the hall, "Slughorn decided I use too much foul language while speaking to sweet little Bellatrix."

Bellatrix retort was to whisper something or other into Regulus's ear. To a normal person that wouldn't seem like much but it got Sirius pretty mad.

"Well, what is this, Gryffindors and Slytherins getting along? Maybe if you had thought of these things earlier you wouldn't be here."

That's what Slughorn said when he _finally_ showed. But please, getting along? It's amazing we hadn't gutted each other already.

So we all went into the dungeon and were informed that we'd be making hiccoughing solutions for Madame Pomfrey and that we'd be divided into pairs. It all would've been okay if he's used common sense and let us be with our friends. Lisa and Lily, Regulus and Bellatrix, and Sirius and I. But _nooo_ he had had to go and ruin that by placing us with assigned partners.

So Sirius had Lisa, I had Regulus, and Lily had Bellatrix. I was a little (okay, a lot) worried for Lily, Bellatrix knew she was Muggle-born and obviously she wouldn't be okay with that.

I could tell it was going to be a little awkward with Regulus and me. I guess you could say we're on civil terms. Even though then its common knowledge about how he treats Muggle-borns, like Lily.

So we started the potion okay. Going over the directions together and asking for ingredients when we needed it and everything.

But then the first disturbance happened.

I guess Lily must've insulted Bellatrix (good for Lily) because we all heard Bellatrix snarl, "I'll show you what-"

Lily was saved by Slughorn who said to Bellatrix, "That is no way for a proper Slytherin to act. You will work with Miss Evans no matter how you feel about her."

Here it was obvious there was going to be trouble.

Sure enough a few minutes later Lily was jumping around screaming. Bellatrix had poured prodinite down her back.

Slughorn realized that partnership had no hope of surviving, so he shuffled up.

New pairs; Bellatrix and Lisa, Sirius and Regulus, Lily and I.

At first I didn't think much of it, so I got to work with the girl I've been thinking of quite a bit lately. So what, right.

Ha.

Since Lisa and Sirius could actually work properly together they had almost finished the potion. So we had no trouble at all.

While we were working I tried getting her to laugh. It worked. I was pleased.

After we finished I figured I better compliment her.

"So…," I said.

"So," She mimicked me, smiling.

"It's true, you're really good in potions." (It IS true. She could probably give Snivelly a run for his money.)

She seemed flattered and we started talking about quidditch and stuff. Then I did my Flitwick impersonation and made her laugh.

**Since I'm behind in my words I'll now give you irrelevant information before getting back to the good stuff**

The other groups seemed to be okay. But I asked Lily what Lisa's heritage was. Bellatrix must've not cared about her. That or she cared more about what Sirius and Regulus were talking about.

The Black family is full of so much drama it's not even funny. Anyway, that was just to kill of some words there.

**Back to me and Lily's convo**

We kept talking until she asked a rather random question.

"James, do you have a girlfriend."

"Uh, no. Why?"

"There's a Hogsmede trip in a little while."

All I can say is, THANK GOD I SAID NO TO HELEN MCCORY YESTERDAY!

But I decided to play it subtle.

"Yeah," I said oh-so-subtly.

"And I don't have a boyfriend." (Which really is strange don't you think?)

I smirked a little, "Really."

"Nope, but you already knew that. Remember, you asked me before you guys turned me green."

"Yeah, I remember. So if you don't have a boyfriend and I don't have a girlfriend…"

She waited and I decided to tease her a little.

"I guess we'll just have to sip our butterbeer all alone."

She gave me a mini-glare. Hehe.

"Or we could sip it together."

I pretended to be shocked, "Miss _Evans_ are you asking me out?"

"I believe I am Mr. Potter. Do you accept."

By this time, I admit, I was sort of…giddy. And when I'm… giddy (sorry, but something about that word just doesn't sound right) I joke.

"Hmmmmm, would you have me home by eight?"

"Mr. Potter if you're more interested in kidding around maybe we _should_ drink our butterbeer by ourselves." (Please no!)

"Miss Evans can't you take a joke? Of course I accept!"

Then Sluggy told us to clean up and we all left. Bellatrix dragged Regulus off as soon as we got outside and it was easy to see that Sirius was going to be in a pissy mood.

So I said good-bye to the girls, giving Lily a wink in the process. Lisa and Sirius looked a little confused but who cares about them.

Sirius ended up dragging me off to the kitchens. We stuffed our faces while he moaned complained about his awful family. Blah Blah Blah Blah, sorry to say this but I wasn't really listening. My mind was preoccupied with a certain red-head.

But I did give some condolence I guess. Sirius really does have a crappy family. And he's worried about Regulus, keeps insisting he isn't wholly evil or something. Well, he'll be okay tomorrow.

So I figured I'd get some of this journal out of the way by telling you about my spectacular detention. Really was the best I've ever had.

Definitely looking forward to Hogsmede.

**A/N: I'm SORRY** **about not updating forever. Stupid batman fandom has dragged me in again (lol, I can be such a nerd) and I've been sort of busy. Lily's chapter will be up soon but I figured this might as well go up too.**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers; Cherrykisses21, thefoodwriter, shetlandlace, EMMETRULEs247, TaylorxxSue, and t.A.T.u Crazi.**

**You guys make my day.**

**Forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm not good at that stuff.**

**Thanks for reading **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Love you all, **

**Nicole :)**


End file.
